I Want a Pikachu for Christmas
by pikaree1
Summary: Ash's first Pokemon was Pikachu, and we all know he loves his partner as if he was family, but how come Professor Oak had a Pikachu ready and waiting...? Oneshot songfic! Now with a sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**Petal: I don't own Pokemon nor the song "I Want a Pikachu for Christmas".**

"I want a Pikachu for Christmas  
>Only a Pikachu will do<br>Don't want a Claydol, no dinky Baltoy  
>I want a Pikachu to play with and enjoy<p>

"I want a Pikachu for Christmas  
>I don't think Santa Claus will mind, do you?<br>He won't have to use our dirty chimney flue  
>Just bring it through the front door, that's the easy thing to do<p>

"I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs  
>Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes<br>To see a Pikachu hero standing there

"I want a Pikachu for Christmas  
>Only a Pikachu will do<br>No Krookadiles, no Raichus  
>I only like Pikachus<br>And Pikachus like me too

"Gary says the Pikachu would eat me up, but then  
>Professor Oak says a Pikachu's a vegeterian<p>

"There's lots of room for it in Mom's veggie garden

"I'd feed it there and wash it there and give it a massage  
>I can see me now on Christmas morning, creeping down the stairs<br>Oh what joy and what surprise when I open up my eyes  
>To see a Pikachu hero standing there<p>

"I want a Pikachu for Christmas  
>Only a Pikachu will do<br>No Krookadiles or Raichus  
>I only like Pikachus<br>And Pikachus like me too!"

Ash Ketchum, age five, looked up and beamed at his clapping mother. "When I grow up, I want my first Pokemon to be a Pikachu!" he cheered.

Delia laughed. "I'm sure you do, but you'll have to catch it yourself. The only Pokemon you can get from Professor Oak are Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle. Now, off to bed. Santa won't come if you're awake."

After Ash had bounced off to bed, Delia picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Professor? Yes, it's me, Delia. Do you think you can get a Pikachu special for Ash when he turns ten? I'm aware it's a long term plan, but he just sang the most adorable little ditty..."

**Petal: Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Petal: I don't own Pokemon or PokeSpe!**

It was Christmas Day. Relatives flooded in, aunts giving out hugs and kisses, boys running away from anything female, and devious cousins putting up mistletoe for those of the family who had brought 'special friends'.

Everyone in Ash's age group was excited about presents.

"I wonder what I'm gonna get!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

"Me too!" Calem agreed.

"A mystery…" Leaf mumbled, daydreaming as usual. All three Ketchum children gathered around the tree, eager for the moment when the grown-ups allowed them to open their presents.

From Grandma Yellow came red, blue and green knitted sweaters.

From Grandpa Red came handbooks about training pokemon.

From Delia came pokemon action figures for the boys and a set of pokemon princess dolls for Leaf.

From Aunt Wai came trading cards.

From Uncle Ekusu came video games.

What got them most excited, however, were the gifts Ash's father, Red (the second), had sent them from overseas—pokemon printed toboggans.

The children rushed outside gleefully, running towards the biggest hill in the area, where they met up with Gary who had also gotten a toboggan from his father. They raced down the slope, giggling and shrieking as children are prone to do, competing to see who could slide down the fastest. Then was their annual snowball fight—Ash and Leaf versus Gary and Calem. Because of their rivalry with him—and because they were reluctant to hit Leaf, Calem because their mother would scold him, Gary because of a not-so-well-hidden fondness—Ash always recieved the brunt of the attack, and when they were done, he was so caked in snow that he looked like a snowman. Gary watched enviously as Leaf brushed snow off of her cousin while Calem pulled out the Big Book of Big Brothers Volume VII: Bothersome Boyfriends and Their Destruction, shooting a glare at the blushing Gary.

They all rushed inside for the infamous Oak Hot Cocoa an Ketchum Christmas Cookies, noisily munching on pastries and slurping milky melted chocolate.

Then was the opening of Christmas Cards from family members who couldn't make it—Daisy from Viridian, finishing up with a research project, and Petal and Copper from a far away region—Calem pointed out that it must have been sent weeks in advance, judging from the postcard photo of their cousins in light jackets rather than winter coats.

Gary's Grandpa Green and Grandma Blue arrived (Gary revealed with no small pride that Professor Oak was actually his GREAT-grandfather) bearing thicker pokemon handbooks and love fortunes. Calem threw them all out the window (except for Ash's) when he thought no one was looking. Blue's handmade fortune declared that he'd meet a girl during summer camp and be reunited with her years later on a journey through Calem and Leaf's home region of Kalos.

No one really paid it any mind.

The children ran outside again, laughing and playing until dinnertime after which most people left.

Calem, Leaf and Gary stayed for a sleepover.

Red and Yellow told them a story of how Team Rocket attempted to capture a pokemon called Deoxys and in the process turned a group of trainers who tried to stop them to stone.

Halfway through hearing how another trainer called Emerald saved them, the quartet of five-year olds fell asleep.

As their mothers tucked them in, chatting about how adorable they were, they drowsily thanked Santa Claus for granting their wish of a happy Christmas… even though they didn't get pokemon.

**Petal: So how'd you like it?**

**OC Petal: I was only a cameo!**

**Petal: Too bad. Please leave a review!**


End file.
